


that's not my name

by banesapothecary (komhmagnus)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [26]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nicknames, Past Relationship(s), Unhealthy Relationships, idk if this really counts as fluff for flufftober but have this anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/banesapothecary
Summary: “What thefuckdid you just call me?”





	that's not my name

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober day 26: pet names
> 
> I was at a swim meet yesterday so writing did Not happen

“What the  _ fuck _ did you just call me?” David asked, venom dripping from his voice. Patrick blinked at him innocently.  _ Fucker. _

“What’s wrong, Dave?” Patrick asked.

David closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and exhaling it in a rush. “No.” Without another word, he turned and walked into the bathroom. He shut and locked the door behind him.

“Dave,” Patrick called after him. He was laughing, the sound of it muffled by the door. “Come out, Dave.”

“I’m not coming out until you stop calling me that,” David said. He knew he probably sounded like a toddler throwing a tantrum, but he didn’t care. Not when his boyfriend was calling him by an abomination of a nickname. And one  _ Roland _ called him. It was unacceptable, horrifying, the worst fucking thing that had ever happened to him.

Patrick knocked on the door. “Call you what, Dave?”

David could hear the smile in his voice. David was not smiling. “I mean it,” he snapped. He surveyed the bathroom’s floor, and determining that it was clean enough, sat down with his back against the door.

He heard the store’s front door chime, and Patrick step away from the door to help the new customer. David wished he’d brought his phone with him into the bathroom, but it was all the way in the backroom. He pouted and played with the four silver rings on his right hand, instead.

David knew he was being ridiculous probably, but he  _ hated _ being called Dave. He tolerated it for some reason whenever Roland said it, but that was because he only tolerated Roland in general.

Patrick wasn’t Roland. Patrick was his sweet, button-faced boyfriend who loved him and who David loved more and more every day. Patrick always teased him, and usually David found it endearing even if he’d never admit it, but this had gone too far.

_ Dave _ made him shudder and want to hide. Which was exactly what David was doing.

There was a knock on the door and David jumped.

“David?” Patrick asked through the wood. David frowned. He hadn’t heard the customer leave, but they must’ve. He was still upset, but he was thankful Patrick had used his actual name instead of  _ Dave. _ “David, can you please come out of the bathroom now?”

David sighed, standing and pulling himself off the floor. He opened the door silently, waiting for Patrick to say something.

Patrick’s face was set in a frown. “Are you okay?” he asked softly. The teasing edge from earlier was gone entirely.

David shrugged.

Patrick sighed, reaching up to scratch his hair. “You know I was just teasing, right? I’m sorry I upset you.”

David shrugged again, not sure what to say, but he stepped fully out of the bathroom and shut the door behind him. “I don’t like Dave,” he said quietly after a minute or so of silence had passed between them.

“Okay,” Patrick said, looking relieved that David had said something. “Is there a reason for it, or is it just a general dislike?”

David crossed his arms over his stomach, staring at a spot on the floor behind Patrick. “One of my exs called me Dave a lot, and um. It wasn’t the best relationship, or the healthiest, probably.” He shook his head. “Definitely.”

Patrick sucked in a breath, and David looked up again. He braced himself for the pity on Patrick’s face, but he didn’t see it. Instead, Patrick looked guilty. “Oh god, I’m so sorry, David.”

“It’s not your fault,” David said, shaking his head. “You didn’t know.”

Patrick took a hesitant step closer, like he wasn’t sure David would want him close. David’s heart clenched and he reached out, taking Patrick’s hand and pulling him into a hug. Patrick’s arms slid firmly around David’s waist. “I’m still sorry,” Patrick said. “I promise I’ll never call you that ever again.”

“Thank you,” David whispered, hiding his face in Patrick’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
